


[Vid] I Only Want to be with You

by sakana17



Category: The Persuaders
Genre: M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakana17/pseuds/sakana17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I Only Want to be with You" (Dusty Springfield), created 2006. </p><p>Brett and Danny will not be parted!</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] I Only Want to be with You

[Download](http://pteropus.com) (password protected site - login and password are automatically emailed)


End file.
